rgvedafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashura
Ashura (阿修羅) is the protagonist of the series and last known survivor of the Ashura clan. He is the only child of Ashura-ō and eldest child of Shashi. The older sibling of Tennou and niece/nephew of Kaara. Ashura's powers protected him and enclosed him in a cocoon where he slept undisturbed for three hundred years, until Yasha-ō awoke him. As punishment for Ashura-ō sin Ashura was born genderless, but for convenience Ashura will be referred to using male pronouns'. ' Appearance Personality Character History Manga The Resurrection of Ashura Upon being freed from his cocoon, Ashura first appears as an infant, where the spirit of unsealed Ashura manifests himself before Yasha-ō. Before returning to his body, unsealed Ashura introduces himself and asks for Yasha-ō’s name. Ashura begins developing at a fast rate after being brought to the Yasha clan’s village by a Young Village Boy at Yasha-ō’s request. Against the wishes of the village elder, Yasha-ō takes it upon himself to care for Ashura. They meet Kujaku, who is hungry and looking for food when Yasha-ō angrily dismisses himself to go patrolling. Kujaku quickly identifies Ashura as the last surviving member of the Ashura clan. Ashura is left in the care of the Young Village Boy during a battle against a group of mazokus and is attacked. He unleashes his power and destroys it, protecting himself and the boy. He is brought to the temple by Yasha-ō where Kuyou first told Yasha-ō of Ashura and his intertwined destinies, only to find her dead. Ashura drinks some of Kuyou’s blood and unsealed Ashura appears once again, warning Yasha-ō that he will soon witness the consequences of doing the forbidden (awaking him from his slumber). They return to find the Yasha clan in ruins, destroyed by the Taishakuten’s General (the Bishamonten) and his army and encounter the Young Village Boy who blames Ashura for his clan’s destruction. Ashura cries and blames himself for the Young Village Boy’s death. Ashura joins Yasha-ō on his journey to avenge both the Yasha clan and Ashura clan. The Star Festival Yasha-ō and Ashura encounter Gigei who insist they spend the night with her troupe. Initially, Ashura fights with the young children who reside in the camp because they believe he is lying about his name. However, when they express their admiration for Yasha-ō he befriends them. Whilst Gigei is providing Ashura with new clothes, Ashura shares his fear about bringing bad luck to people he meets. Gigei comforts him and Ashura becomes visibly relaxed. The following day, Gigei and Ashura discuss The Star Festival and her feelings for Yasha-ō. Gigei gives Ashura her ring but is attacked and threatened shortly after by the Taishakuten. Ashura, in a fit of rage, burns the soldier who is restraining Gigei and saves her. They leave soon after, Ashura unaware of what has happened to her. : Relationship Abilities Shurato Appearances in Other Media Tsubasa: Resevoir Chronicle Ashura is also a crossover character in another CLAMP manga, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, where he appears under the name Ashura-ō as the king of Shura Country, hosting Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona during their stay in this world. His clan is at constant war with the Yasha clan over possession of a mysterious castle in the sky, which is said to fulfill its master's wish. It turns out that he was in love with Yasha-ō, who returned his feelings, and wished to resurrect him from the dead. He dies as the castle, unable to fulfill this impossible wish, crashes down around him. Gallery rgveda03.jpg rgveda1_shot50.jpg rgveda1_shot39.jpg rgveda1_shot40.jpg tumblr_m15e78ekeQ1qclx29o1_500.gif 235866.jpg Wiki-background Category:Six Stars Category:Prince Category:Imperial Family Category:Ashura Clan Category:Featured Article